Shadows in darkness
by darjery-shadowwind
Summary: Who are Aelar and Cael really and what does Rose have to do with them? chapter 3 up. 10 more reviews before i do the next chapter!
1. Aelar

Disclaimer: I darjery shadowwind do not own Legend of dragoon or any of its characters. Anyone who thinks so needs a CAT scan.

Dart looked up at his monstrous adversary. The divine dragon was staring at him as intently. It smells as bad as it looks he thought. All his friends were splayed out around him in various positions of agony. He began to despair. How can one man stand up to power such as this' he thought. He couldn't even transform thanks to the dragon block staff.

Unexpectedly the dragon attacked him. With reflexes born of years of training he managed to nimbly dodge the dragon outstretched jaws. But not the tail. He was caught in the dragons restricting hold, the life being crushed from his body. All to suddenly he found himself being smashed against the wall of the valley repeatedly. He felt pathetically weak when the dragon finally let him go. If don't do something soon I will die' he thought soberly. With a yell he charged the dragon, trying to catch it unawares. He failed. Again the tail lashed out and he went flying. He was angry now, the dragon was toying with him. In the depths of his rage he felt something dark stirring in him. It wanted to be released. It was feeding on his anger, growing larger as he grew angrier. The dragon was advancing. Dart submitted himself to the dark power inside him, giving himself up to the darkness knowing it was the only way he would survive.

The dragon sensed a new presence in this puny mortal that was at his mercy. It feared this presence but didn't know why. the figure in the red armour seemed to blur before the dragons eyes. Then suddenly it split into two. The two looked nothing the same. The new presence was completely black, seeming to absorb the light from its surroundings. This being was power.

The black one smiled. Free at last' it murmured. Beside it near death was the one who had housed it, restrained its freedom. But a vessel was necessary . It wouldn't have lived without this one named Dart. 

Dart was surprised to see this thing spring from his body. It was swathed in darkness itself but not like the kind Rose used. This darkness was part of himself. What are you' he managed to say, his voice barely more than a whisper. I am Aelar' was the simple reply. 'Are you here to help me' ? Dart gasped and began coughing blood. Aelar smirked at the pathetic wretch on the ground. That I have yet to decide that Dart' he replied coldly and stalked toward the dragon.

The dragon eyed Aelar carefully as he appraoched. He didn't like the power that radiated from this Aelar. For the first time ever the dragon doubted it could win this fight.

Aelar felt the power the dragon was collecting to fire its cannon. He raised a hand and drew a few symbols in the air and yelled something. A flare of darkness appeared between him and the dragon as it fired its cannon. The beam of the cannon raced toward Aelar faster than the eye could follow. A few inches from his face it simply evaporated on a shield of dark energy. He almost laughed, this was the power of the divine dragon. This would be too easy.

The dragon was confused. The stranger should be dead. Instead it looked like it was happy maybe even disappointed. Then it just vanished leaving no trace but a rustle of its midnight black cloak. The dragon roared in surprise searching for the mysterious Aelar. It looked up and saw the black cloaked one dropping down to its head. Plus a wickedly sharp katana between its hands. The blade slashed through the dragons flesh scoring a livid tear from the dragons eye to its jaw. Screaming in agony it tried impale Aelar on its claw. But the cloaked stranger was nowhere to be seen. 

The twang of a bowstring got the dragons attention. It faced Aelar who was standing on the edge of the valley. Already another three arrows were flying to various spots on the dragons body. the dragon made a horrible sound that sounded like a laugh. Did this stranger think arrows would hurt the divine dragon? No matter how many arrows he fired it would never be enough. Or so it thought. The dragon was riddled with arrows now. None causing it any pain. The bow disappeared from Aelar's hand. A few gestures in the air and a dark flas and all the arrows detonated leaving huge craters in the dragons skin. The dragon screamed in agony. Its sight clouded by its rage and blood didn't notice Aelar move down the valley heading towards the dragons exposed underbelly. It fired a huge beam nearly a mile across, at where it had last seen Aelar. It almost didn't feel the hit to its underbelly, the point of Aelar's katana finding its heart. It was dead before it hit the ground. 

Dart watched all this thinking what is he'. Glad it was fighting the dragon not him. He watched in awe as he easily killed the dragon and took the dragoon spirit from it. Suddenly Aelar was standing directly in front of him. Startled he fell down his broken body white hot with pain. Take this, I have no need for it' Aelar said throwing the spirit to Dart. Dart looked at the dragoon spirit in his hands. When he looked up Aelar was gone.


	2. Cael

Dart was plagued all week by horrible nightmares and thoughts of Aelar. No matter what he did he couldn't stop wondering who or what is he'. He had told his friends about this mysterious stranger and how he helped them. He didn't tell them what he had said to him. That I have yet to decide Dart' the ghostly voice rang in his head again. He could only hope Aelar was helping them.

He was searching. Aelar felt the presence, it was growing nearer with every step. He was stalking it. It was close. He could distinctly feel it now, it felt like cymbals clashing in his head. He could see it. Just over this ridge and he should see it. He found it. Looking down he saw a group of people dressed rather brightly, all in different colours. He laughed to himself silently. This was just too unbelievable to be true.

Stop' Dart commanded. He looked around nervously, afraid of what he might see. What is it Dart' Albert called. Quiet' he said. He concentrated on the feeling inside him, feeling it pulse. Something is here' he thought. Just as swiftly as the feeling had come it went. Dart paused for a bit. Lets go' he called to his friends.

Meru was annoyed. Why do you keep stopping for no reason Dart'? Again she was rewarded with no answer. You're no fun' she pouted and ran off into the bushes, leaving the campfire and her friends behind. She amused herself for a while with the scenery and little woodland animals, not aware of the shadow behind her, watching her.

Aelar couldn't believe that this hyperactive kid could house Cael. But never the less he had to do this. It was necessary that Cael be released. He approached the one called Meru, not noticing she tensed when she heard his footfall.

Meru slowly gripped her hammer readying herself to strike. She twirled and struck blindly behind her only to hit nothing. You can't hurt me' came a cool voice from behind her. Again she twirled hitting something this time. But it didn't appear to be hurt when she examined it. In fact it seemed to be amused. She realised with a shock that it had blocked her blow with its forearm.

Aelar was amused at her little display of rebellion. Hopefully she would survive the extraction. The world needed more people like this. He sent his power forth into her body to check that Cael was indeed housed in her. He was. He just needed a path to come out. Anger would serve the need of a path nicely.

Meru was confused. How can he just stand there smirking after taking a hit that should have broken his arm'? Was she getting weak? The figure in front of her seemed to blur. She watched as its shape changed, changed into her. How the hell'. She was cut off by an attack from the other Meru. She didn't know who this thing was and why it was imitating her but whatever it was it wanted to fight. She swung out with her hammer striking air. Turning around she found herself face to face with herself. Not just one of herself but several. Then she transformed knowing she couldn't beat them normally. As she transformed all the others did as well. Now she was angry.

Perfect' said Aelar. Now come forth Cael.

Meru transformed back feeling weak all of a sudden. What was happening to her. She felt something dark inside her bursting forth. It felt the same, yet different, to the one who had morphed into her. It looked different however. At about 6 foot 5 it towered over Meru and stood to Aelar's shoulder. Its skin, or whatever it was, gleamed dark as night. Two enormous bat-like wings sprouted from its back. Its lanky arms ended in hands tipped with foot long claws that seemed to cut the air itself.

Ahhhh' Cael sighed, free from that puny wenches body at last'. Welcome back Cael' Aelar murmured. Who are you' Meru whispered not quite feeling right. Ask your friend Dart' he replied coldly. With that they were gone.


	3. Sandriel and Rose

Dart was worried. He was certain it was Aelar stalking them. That it was Aelar who had attacked Meru. If his suspicions were correct then they were in serious trouble. He wasn't sure what he wanted with them but from the look if it, it wasn't good.

Rose wasn't sure what was eating up Dart. After Meru had come back screaming that she been attacked he went more withdrawn and sullen than ever. Oh well she thought he would tell her about when he was ready, he always did. But that didn't stop her worrying.

Aelar and Cael watched the group from afar. Looks like the third fragment is with them also' grunted Cael. Like it matters' replied Aelar. We shall just have to take it from her as we did the other'. Well let's get to it then' said Cael as he headed towards their camp. Stop!'. Don't be so hasty' snapped Aelar. Why they are pathetic' growled Cael menacingly. You underestimate her' Aelar said coolly turning his gaze toward Rose again. You don't have any idea of her power.' 

Dart sat by himself thinking of what he was going to do about this problem. He looked at the divine dragon spirit in his hands. Perhaps this could help' he thought to himself. Something in the pit of his stomach twinged uneasily. It felt almost likeNo it couldn't be. He stood up on the brink panic. What is it Dart?' asked Rose from behind him. He drew his sword and almost decapitated Rose before he realised it was her, not Aelar. Rose just stood there gaping at him. Sorry' he said. What is up with you Dart' Rose yelled. I'm just a bit edgy I guess' he said sheepishly. Edgy enough to almost kill one of your friends?' Its just the guy who's attacking us, its making me paranoid.' Why don't you tell me about what happened at that fight with the divine dragon.' Alright' Dart said.

Aelar and Cael watched from the bushes behind Rose and Dart. That's her?' Cael whispered. She seems pathetic'. Not everyone is as strong as we, but not all of them are exactly weak either' Aelar said. It looks like we will have to hold Dart off while we extract the next fragment from her' he said pointing to Rose.

Rose could do nothing but stare after Dart had finished. So you think this thing came out of you' Rose said. Yeah and then it gave me this' said Dart holding up the divine dragon spirit. Have you tried transforming with it?' 'No but I think I might be forced to if we get attacked again though, I'm not sure what help it will be'. Rose sat thinking for a moment and caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Don't look but we've got a visitor' she whispered to Dart. I know he's standing behind you Rose' Dart said calmly one hand on sword and the other holding the dragon spirit.

Hello Dart' said Aelar in his smooth voice. Hello Aelar, here to kill us?' No its just you have something I need'. This puzzled Dart but he didn't have time to think over it because the thunderous voice behind him disrupted his thinking. You won't take me this time Aelar' shouted Rose in a voice that wasn't quite hers. Dart looked at her in bewilderment wondering how Rose's voice had changed so dramatically but was again interrupted in mid thought as Cael attacked him. Dart barely parried the blow before the next was launched against him which he dodged with a twist before sending an overhead chop a Cael. Cael laughed off the blow as he blocked it with ease with his foot long claws. Dart backed up and rushed back in with a crush dance that was blocked as easily. Cael wasn't expecting the low chop afterwards though and took a gash on the leg. HA!' You think that will bother me little man' Cael laughed as the cut was covered by darkness that stitched up the wound and replaced the lost blood. You're good ill admit that but not quite good enough' Cael laughed again and lunged.

Well I didn't expect rebellion from you Sandriel.' I thought you would rejoice in returning the master.' Well I like being my own a lot better than being a part of a puzzle' replied Sandriel/Rose. Very well I guess we have to do this the hard way' Aelar said in an almost bored tone of voice. Sandriel/Rose leaped in to attack, much faster than Aelar had expected and slashed her rapier at Aelar throat. He blow connected on Aelars cheek rather than throat and was healed almost instantly. I see you learnt a few tricks Sandriel'. Want to see another' she mocked as she transformed into a dragoon. That won't help' said Aelar and dived into an attack black katana in hand. Sandriel thought to block the attack but had underestimated the speed with which Aelar struck. She was hard pressed to defend herself. Aelar left her no openings and she couldn't parry his attacks fast enough to launch her own. She knew she wasn't going to win so She took the only option left and retreated back into Rose's mind. Running away are we?' said Aelar in a mocking tone. 

Cael was having a harder time with Dart than he thought he would. I might lose he thought' and redoubled his attack but it wasn't enough. Dart was fighting with fury. He could see rose losing her fight and he was powerless to help. He needed to finish his fight and help Rose.

Cael now!' Aelar shouted. Cael hearing the call leaped out of range of Dart's sword and made some symbols in the air, shouted and pointed at Dart. All Dart saw was impenetrable blackness. All Rose saw was Cael impaling Dart upon one of those long claws. Nooo' she yelled in anguish. Aelar seized his opportunity and muttered under his breath. He gestured at Rose and a thin line of pure darkness shot into her head.

Rose felt something strange. The feeling was coming from her head. All at once it became painful. It felt like someone was holding her above ground by her hair. She fell to her knees in agony as Sandriel was dragged out of her. Rose passed out from the pain just as Sandriel was removed. Sandriel was tethered around the neck by the line that Aelar had used to drag her out. Cael lets go' Aelar called to his partner. Cael let the illusion drop from around Dart and fled into the darkness with Aelar.


End file.
